Dream
by zulija
Summary: He pushed her away, even though his heart told him otherwise. He prayed and prayed, and when he realized that the Maker has no sign for him, he decides to take the matter in his own hands. Rated M for a reason.


"Praise the Maker, and forgive us our everyday sins, for it is You who we favor..." The sermon leaded by Grand Cleric Elthina was over, and Sebastian knelt down to receive the Grand Clerics blessing. He needed it, because his thoughts were tainted, or so he was claiming. His thoughts were not his own these days, they were wandering off themselves and not allowing him to concentrate. Maker help him, but he would go insane. He went to the Chantry´s second floor to pray alone, to gather the pieces of his mind that were left so he could pray, and beg the Maker for a cure of this `taint´. The Grand Cleric saw the troubled soul and went towards Sebastian who was sitting on a bench with a book about the Chant, he was reading it his voice a mere whisper. As Elthina came closer the words got more understandable.

"...Maker, forgive your humble servant, for I have sinned..."

"Sebastian?" Said Elthina, interrupting the Chant that came from Sebastian.

"Your Grace? What is it?"

"You look troubled, child. Is something wrong?" Asked Elthina as she put her hand on Sebastian's shoulder to comfort him. Sebastian looked at her with sadness in his eyes, not sure what to say to her.

"I am fine, Your Grace. Do not worry." Sebastian turned his head away from her, her hand still resting on his shoulder.

"I do hope you know you can talk to me, no matter what is troubling you?" She asked him, her worried eyes looking deep into his.

"I know, Your Grace. I know I can talk to you about everything that is troubling me, but this is of no great importance. I will be fine." He said to her, tuning his body away from her, and her hand slid down as he moved away.

"Very well, Sebastian, I hope you can resolve whatever is troubling you. I need to go now, if you´ll excuse me." Sebastian bowed his head towards Elthina as she turned and walked away. Sebastian stood still a little longer, trying to gather his thoughts and praying that the Maker gives him the strength to endure the trial that is set before him. He shook his head as he walked towards the stairs to the first floor, he wanted to go out, he needed fresh air, and maybe some bandits to kill to distract his mind, if even for a little. As he walked towards the door, his mind was occupied and he was not able to detect what is going on around him, suddenly he heard a woman´s voice calling his name.

"Sebastian?" He immediately lifted his head, only to see the one person that is invading his mind for so long standing by the door and looking shyly at him. Her eyes locked with his immediately, and his heartbeat increased. Her jade green eyes bored into his, as if she could see into his soul. Her rose colored lips were small, but full, and they were curved in the way when she is concerned about something. Her pale skin always smelled like cherry. Mmmm… cherries'. He couldn´t get enough of it. He wanted her; he wanted to kiss the cherry smelling skin, trace little lines with his fingers, kissing it, licking_… Oh Maker, why did she had to smell that good?_ His mind wandered off but her voice calling his name brought him back.

"Sebastian? Are you all right?"

_No. I'm not_.

"Hawke, what are you doing here?"

_Why are you here to drive me crazy again?_

"I was looking for you and see if you´re all right…and I wanted to ask what are you doing later?" She asked, her voice trembling a little. Her voice was always so sweet to him. In battle, her voice would be full of rage, fury, even hate. To the others it would be rather diplomatic. But to him her voice was always sweet, content, and peaceful, he couldn´t get enough of it.

"I don´t have anything on schedule, so I guess I'm free for the rest of the day. Why? Is there something you need help with?"

"No, I'm also free. I thought maybe you wanted to join us at the Hanged Man. Everyone will be there so you´re invited too." She asked, and he wasn´t sure if he should agree, the Hanged Man was no place for a Brother of the Chantry..but it was Hawke. He was never able to resist her or to reject her no matter what.

"I guess I can manage that."As he agreed, she smiled. He would kill to see her smile like that, every time. And he would also kill for every tear that would drop off of her face. He would do anything for her.

"Great! If you want you can stop by and pick me up so we can go together. Is two hours from now ok?" He nodded as he swallowed hard, his throat suddenly dry. She smiled again, but now he smiled back, their eyes locking with each other. She turned towards the door and left. He stood and gathered his thoughts, again she stole them from him.

"Maker, give me strength…" He said to himself as he, too, walked out of the Chantry, nervously awaiting the two hours to pass.

####

He was walking around Hightown towards the Amell Estate so he can pick Amalia up. He stood in the front door and knocked, only to see Bodahn opening it.

"Ah, Messer, my Lady is expecting you. Please come in."He greeted Sandal and Mooky, Hawke´s Mabari dog. He looked around but Hawke was nowhere to be found.

"She is not ready yet Messer, please have a seat, I'm sure she´ll be ready soon." Said Bodahn to him, Sebastian took a seat in front of the big fireplace, waiting for Hawke to appear. He sat in the chair, his hand brushing back his hair, unable to concentrate, unable to gather his thoughts. He was not in his armor; he wore black leather trousers and a white almost transparent linen shirt. He was thinking about how it would be to just kiss her, to undress her.

Would she respond with the same reaction, or would she hate him and throw him out of her mansion? He shook his head to gather his mind, but she stole it from him, every inch now owned by her. _Maker help me_, he thought. He leaned back at the chair and closed his eyes only to think about her between his legs and grabbing his manhood-

"Have you waited for too long?" Her voice brought him back and he sat up because she startled him.

"No, I got here a few minutes ago." He said, lifting his head to finally see her. She was not in her armor either; she wore a very tight, dark red dress that showed every inch of her perfect curves. The dress went down to her knees, not further revealing a little skin, not too much though, because she wore black leather boots. Her breasts were covered by the dress, but they were well formed, he almost stormed to her up the stairs to grab them, but he found his inner strength somehow.

She went down the stairs, and then she walked towards him gracefully, her hips swaying with every move. _She is so beautiful_, he thought. She stood in front of him and it was hard for him to look in her eyes when the view was very appealing if he could move his eyes a little lower...

"I have some bad news" she started talking "we are not going to the Hanged Man. Apparently, Aveline had a job for them so they can´t join us. But if you want we can spent the evening together, i-if you don´t want you can go, of course. I won´t be mad." Maker he is doomed. How will he be able to resist her if they are alone?!

"I won´t mind." He said to her and his minf screamed for the lack of selfcontrol, but then she smiled and nothing mattered to him then. She was always smiling at him, and that made him happy. They went out for a walk in Hightown, it was sunset and the dress she wore caught more and more of his attention as the sun shone every possible shade of red on her dress.

They walked side by side, browsing every market stall in Hightown. He was watching her carefully, protecting her and willing to kill anyone who would dare to look at her the wrong way. For him she was everything, everything he ever wanted and everything he longed for these past few years. He was always disturbed when he hadn´t seen her for a few days.

Then, when she would arrive at the Chantry door he would silently thank the Maker for her well being...and for seeing her. It was getting dark, and they went to the Chantry. He wanted to take her home, but she wanted to stop by the Chantry first and then head home. _There was no one in the Chantry at this hour,_ Sebastian thought. Wait! They´re alone, then.

Oh no.

"It was nice to spend the evening with you Sebastian." She said, her voice a mere whisper as she walked closer to him, now she was only a step away from him, and the sudden closeness made his heart beat faster. From there he could smell the scent of cherries and he could see her lips curved into a smile, her auburn hair loosened on her shoulders. She is going to drive him crazy.

"Indeed." It was the only thing that he managed to say. Their eyes locked each other as if they are reading each other's mind. He lowered his head and looked at the floor, his hand ran through his hair as he tried hard not to lose control. She felt guilty; he could see that she is blaming herself for doing something she thought was wrong.

"Have I done something wrong? Did I do something to embarrass you, or upset you?" She asked him, stepping even closer to him so she could gaze deep into his eyes. He looked into her eyes only to see her worried face, and he hated himself to worry that beautiful face.

"Hawke… I think we need to talk." He muttered out to her, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open a little, and now she couldn't ignore the wild beating of her heart any longer.

"What´s going on, Sebastian?" She whispered to him, her voice trembling as she struggled to breathe normaly. He turned and walked away from her, only to walk up and down a line.

"My mind has been taken away from me, Hawke. Someone I care about took it from me so I can no longer think straight, I can no longer concentrate. Even when I pray to the Maker I think about her…" She inhaled a sharp breath as she heard his confession, her eyes even more open as she tried to speak but he interrupted her.

"I can´t sleep right if I haven´t seen her for a few days, I'm worried when she is not looking after me, thinking that something has happened to her." He stopped very close to her, filling the little gap between them as his chest touched her breast. She lowered her head as she felt his hands grabbing one of her hands and putting it on his chest, where she could feel his heartbeat and his strong chest muscles. She blushed; she could feel the blood pounding through her body, making her body temperature rise and the heat between her legs unbearable. She lifted her head, only to be completely surprised as he leaned his forehead on hers, her breath tickling his lips and their lips only inches away.

"Do you feel my heart Hawke?" He whispered to her, his voice low and brogue thick, she took a deep breath calm her racing mind and heart. She lifted her eyes and looked into his under her eyelashes, only to see his half open eyes staring at her.

"Sebastian…what are you telling me…?" Her question was a mere whisper.

"I'm saying that I have feelings for you Hawke. Feelings that I have never felt towards a woman before." She took another deep breath; her heart pounding so hard she feared it would explode. Was she dreaming? How could this have happened? She was dreaming about him confessing his feelings to her, yes, but she never thought this would happen. Not because she was not a tempting woman, but because he was a Chantry Brother. Without a thought she took her hand from his and embraced him. He hesitated a little, but then he embraced her back. Her heart fluttered as she felt his strong arms wrapped around her and she wondered how there hands would feel on the other parts of her body. Suddenly he broke the hug abd avoided her gaze.

"No, this is wrong." He stepped away from her, running his hand through his hair, stalking nervously up and down shaking his head. He hated himself for being so weak, and he hated himself for being so devoted to the vows.

"I am a Chantry Brother. I made vows to the Maker and Andraste that forbade me to have a woman, or to want a woman. This…this can´t happen." He sat down on the bench that was behind him, Hawke a few more steps away from him. She just stood there looking down at him with her sad face, his words hurt her and her lower lip already quivered, but she would both cry in front of him.

"Sebastian…I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you." She said with a low and hurt tone in her voice, and he knew that he hurt her. He stood up and walked towards her, cupping her face and pulling her near to him. Maker how he wanted to make her happy, to pleasure her in any way possible...but no.

"I want you, and I need you Hawke..." He released her face and his hands fell to his sides.

"...but I am not ready to break my vows. Not yet..." He turned away from her.

"Please, Hawke...it´s best for you to leave me alone now…" He said to her and his words almost chocked him. He didn't even look at her and her heart sunk into oblivion. She slowly turned started to leave, her heart shattered to hundred pieces as the tears finally fell.

He could hear her walk away and he could hear a sob when she opened the door. He knew she was crying. He hated himself for treating her like this, for hurting her. She deserved a better man, a man that had no bounds for loving her. But even the thought of someone else loving her, hugging her and kissing her, would kill him. He dropped to his knees, cradling his face in his hands as he whispered to himself.

"Maker, what is it that You want from me…?" Suddenly he felt a hand dropping on his shoulder, startled he turned around only to see Elthina standing behind him.

"Your Grace? I'm sorry I haven´t heard you coming…" He dropped his head to the ground in hope to hide his shame.

"Sebastian…I never thought I would see you in love again." She chuckled. _What, wait? She heard everything?!_

"Your Grace...You heard us?"

"No, I just saw you when I went to grab some water. My, my, Sebastian. I am very happy for you."

"I am a Chantry Brother. There will be nothing." He answered harshly and a little bit angrily.

"It is no crime to love, Sebastian. The Maker shows us with His love towards Andraste. And you are not fully a Chantry Brother yet. You can still go after her, if your heart desires so."

"I cannot simply abandon my vows. I don´t want to!"

"If love is not a reason to break your vows, then nothing is." She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

"Sebastian, would you rather serve the Chantry and asking yourself everyday how it would be if you went after her? Or will you go now and make sure you won't regret anything? Think careful, Sebastian, I want you to join the Chantry with no regrets. But do not offer your love for that, not if you´re ready for such sacrifice." She said to him and simply walked away. He was standing alone now, not sure what to do. Should he listen to his heart and go to Hawke, or should he stay at the Chantry and risk losing her, his love and friendship, forever? He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to think about it. He wanted to be with her, to hold her hand in public...Maker he wanted her to be his princess. Without thinking he stormed for the Chantry door and walked away. Elthina saw he walked out, a smile crossing her face.

"I'm proud of you Sebastian." She whispered to herself. When he opened the door he saw it was raining, heavily. The thought of Hawke going home alone at this weather made his heart ache. But he wouldn´t allow the rain to stop him, he would continue, no matter what.

####

Hawke entered her mansion, it was late night, and everyone was sleeping. Tears dropped from her face, her heart was aching and falling apart. Why was she in love with someone she couldn´t have? She never wanted him to break his vows for her, she would never ask such a thing, but to tell her that he is aching for her only to tell her moments later that he won´t break his vows for her, broke her heart. Her clothes were soaked from the heavy rain that was raining outside. She went up her stairs quietly, so she won´t wake anyone up.

She entered her bed room, taking her clothes off piece by piece. She dressed only in a night mantle of dark red silk with a few yellow details, the mantel only partially hiding her breasts, she was brushing and drying her hair in front of her looking glass. Tears still fell down her cheeks, she couldn´t stop it, and to be honest, she didn´t want to. She wanted to forget the evening, to forget the words he spoke to her, to forget his warm and strong hands wrapped around her, but she couldn´t. She could only remember his hands on her face, then his hands holding hers. She wanted him; she wanted to love him, to kiss him, to pleasure him in any way she knew, but he wouldn´t allow it, he was a Chantry Brother after all. Damn the vows and everything! She just wanted him! Neither the Maker nor Andraste, she wanted HIM!

Suddenly she heard the door to her bedroom opening and she turned to face and to kill the intruder, but then she saw him. Sebastian, standing soaked from the rain in the doorway,his shirt clung to his body and revealed every bit of his perfectly shaped chest. _He came after me_, she thought as she blinked rapidly to make sure that this isn't a dream. He looked into her eyes, thebln his eyes dropped down to her barely hidden breasts, he didn't want to hide his affection for her any longer.

She blushed as she realized that her breasts were partially covered and that he was staring at them, she tucked the night mantle tighter around her chest to hide them from his predatory eyes. He turned to close the door behind him, then he l walked towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. He stood only a few inches away from her, the scent of cherries dizzying his mind as he felt her warmth. He looked deep into her eyesand she swallowed hard, she was pinned by his intense gaze and suddenly the heat in her core became unbearable again.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" She asked him with a low and trembling voice, afraid of the answer. She wiped her tears away and he saw she was crying just recently, and he hated himself even more.

"I came to see you, Hawke, and to apologize."

"Apologize...but for what?" She asked as her eyes widened, curious of his answer.

"For me being an ass." They both chuckled and he was reliefed to see her smile.

"No, seriously..." He took her hands in his, feeling her warmth, her soft skin.

"...I am sorry for hurting you like that."

"I understand, Sebastian. I do. I was never really angry at you, I was angry at myself." She said as she lowered her head in shame of her confession, feeling his strong hands holding hers even tighter made her blush. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest as she tried to find the words to speak.

"For what?"

"I know that you have vows and I don´t want you to break them because of me. I don´t want to force you for anything. I blame myself for everything. I'm sorry…" She felt a tear dropping down her face again. He released her arms and cupped her face with his hands so that she was forced to look at him, he gently chased her tears away with his thumbs.

"Amalia, I was such a fool. " That was the first time he said her name. It was a soft whisper that fell from his mouth, she shuddered at the sound of his voice when he said her name.

"I shouldn´t have denied my feelings towards you. And I would do everything for you, Amalia." He touched her forehead with his, their eyes only half opened.

"Would you…even leave the Chantry for me?" Her was question a mere whisper, his breath tickling her lips sends sparkles down her spine. She looked at his lips, those perfectly shaped lips as she tried hard to stay calm.

"I would go through the void and back if it meant to be with you." Slowly he kissed her, and she couldn't help but whimper at the soft touch of his lips on her own. Their kiss grew stronger, more passionate as the desire grew in both of them, no one was able to resist the other, no one had the strength to do so. Her hands were in his hair pulling him even closer to her as she started to moan into his mouth. He held her face gently, as if it was made of glass and he was afraid of breaking it. He pulled away a little so he could breathe, his heart hammered in his chest as she locked his eyes with hers.

"You don´t know how much I longed for you these years, Hawke." She kissed him then, pulling him back to her as she muttered through their kisses.

"Don´t talk, show me." He lifted her by holding her waist as she plunged her arms into his hair. He put her back down on the floor and her hands grabbed the end of his shirt, he lifted his hands si she could toss his shirt aside. She stopped then, her eyes staring at his strong and firm chest and arm muscles, making her hot and wet. His shoulders and hands were strong and well formed from the intensive archer training. His skin was rough sun kissed and Maker he radiated with such heat that she was certain she would be warm close to him, even in winter. He pulled her back into his embrace and started to kiss her neck, a low moan escaped her which aroused him even more. _Oh Hawke, my Hawke_, he thought as he bit down a few times. He kissed her neck, trailing a path down to her shoulder where he came to the night mantle. He lifted his lustful eyes to look at her as she felt his hand moving lower...

"I don´t think you need this any longer." He took the belt that was holding the mantle and pulled it, causing the mantle to fall to the floor, revealing her gloriously naked body to him. He watched her for a while before he took one breast into his hand and massaged it. He leaned his lips close to her ear and whispered to her.

"You like this?" He asked her with a low voice in his as her head fell back, giving him a low moaned "yes" as an answer, which aroused him even more. He cupped the other breast in his other hand and touched the nipple with his finger, running small circles around it. Her head felk back again, giving him a little louder moan then before. He lifted his head and kissed her again, then he slowly started to lower his hand touching every inch of her skin on his way down. Then he came to her thighs, he could feel her shuddering as he touched her sex.

"Trembling already, love?" He whispered into her ear as she rested her head on his strong shoulder. Her heart and head would explode from the doze of ecstasy she felt because of him.

"I haven´t even started yet. You are going to be a good girl, you hear me?" He said with a mean little smile, then he grabbed her ass so hard and tight she screamed.

"Yes, my prince." She whispered into his ear.

"Good girl." Then he lifted her holding her by her hips and bringing her towards the bed. She was so aroused from his hands, his voice, and maker help her even his smell and taste. But the thought of having him inside her… He tossed her on the bed, lying there she watched him as he slowly unlaced his belt which held his trousers, suddenly he stopped.

"You should be a good girl, or I will have to use the belt to capture your arms so you will be… defenseless." She gave a low "uhuhh" when he slowly continued to strip down his trousers. He wanted her to wait for him, to make her want him even more. Every second she was getting more wet and hot. He fought with the thought to only jump on her, but no. He wanted it to be a night to remember.

The trousers fell to the floor, leaving him only in his smalls. Her eyes widened, hoping he would take the last piece of clothes off and to finally see him, but he wouldn´t. He came closer to her, kneeing down in front of her. He lifted his head to look into her eyes.

"I will make you shudder under my touch, Amalia. I will make you come so many times that you will sleep for a week after this night." He separated her thighs only so he could lower his mouth towards her sex, licking and savoring it. She fell down from her elbows to her back, her whole body shivering at the sensation. Maker he is going to kill her with his attitude.

Her eyes were closed, her body was tense, her mouth opened as she screamed every time he hit a certain spot. He circled her nub with his tongue, gliding a finger out and in her from time to time. She couldn´t hold it any longer and finally she reached her climax, her entire body shaking from the strength of her release. He licked her sex slower and slower as he felt her more and more relaxed.

Then he lifted himself and lied down next to her on the bed, kissing her neck and massaging a breast with his arm.

"We are not done yet, love. Not even close." He jumped on her and separated her thighs. She hadn´t even realized when he removed his smallclothes, when she felt the tip of his cock on her sex, which made her want him even more. She grabbed him with her legs trying to push his cock inside her, but he was stronger, stopping himself half way.

"Oh, now I see what you want… Be a good girl or you will be punished…" He said as he came closer to her face.

"Look at me, Hawke." He said with a low, sexy commanding voice. She only half opened her eyes because she was so hot and turned on, she saw his blue eyes locking with hers.

"Tell me…what you want so much."

"Please…Sebastian…I need…"

"Talk to me…"

"I want you inside me…please…I can´t…"

"What? Wait for it?"

"Yes…please…"

"But…what will you do for me, love? Tell me…" She opened her eyes fully and looked into Sebastian's bright blue eyes, maker she was so hot and turned on right now that she would do anything to please him.

"I will suck your big cock off, licking it dry until you come into my mouth…"

"Hmmm…would you do that for me love?" He asked nipping the tip of her ear.

"Yes…anything…but please…fuck me." Without to hesitate he slid into her. She hasn´t even realized how big he was, she hasn´t even seen his cock, but it was near the line of pain. Felling him inside her made her even more turned on.

"I'm a bad girl, Sebastian, punish me." She whispered into his ear. Without thinking he quickened his pace, thrusting harder and even a little deeper into her. She forgot about the arousing, dirty words she wanted to talk to his ear as she screamed more often then before. It didn´t take long for her to reach her climax, but he never stopped.

He placed her legs on his shoulders and continued, the position hitting a new pleasure spot then the one before. He wanted to make her his, forever, and he would do his best for her to remember this night. Suddenly he was grateful for his former life as a rake because he pleasured many women, and thus knew what he had to do to make her scream. He kept a steady pace, concentrating hard not to come earlier than planned, first he had to wore her out then he would alloe himself to come.

"Sebastian…" She muttered through her breaths, which was a clear signal for him. He kept his pace, knowing that this was what she needed to reach her climax, until her body fell apart as the overwhelming wave of her climax crushed over her. He dropped her legs apart and leaned closer to her face to kiss her. He was all sweaty, but not tired. No, not even close. She lied under him and looked at him with eyes half opened.

"Don´t worry, love, I am not done with you yet." She protested but she was too exhausted.

"Sebastian…I can´t…"

"Hush, love…I am not done." He flipped her on her knees and hands, revealing her wonderful shaped ass towards him, and then he slowly slid into her making her scream his name again. She was tired but she didn´t wanted him to stop because he felt so good...she never had such a gifted man before and she would certainly enjoy him, although her entire body hurt.

He leaned over a little to grab her breasts and circled a finger around her nipples. The he lifted his body and grabbed her hips to steady her as he started to pins into her. She screamed and moaned his name, until she came, hard. She collapsed under him, breathing heavily as he started to kiss her cheek, her head, then stroking her hair...that's how he wanted her, panting and exhausted because of him.

"Hawke…" He whispered into her ear and she was wet again, just from the sound of his voice. She looked at him with tired, wanting eyes as she gently grabbed his manhood.

"Your promise?" Without a word she stood up to her knees and he lied back down the bed. Then she placed feather like kisses on the tip of his big cock which caused a groan out of him. He closed his eyes and his head fell back as he felt her head bumping up and down. Maker her mouth felt so good and he hardly postponed his release. It was so long since he felt the touch of a woman...Maker but she was amazing.

She licked the underside of his cock, and it was the first time she could get a closer look at him. Maker but he was...big, incredible big, not that she minded though. He was a Maker given temptation and to know what he hid such a wonderful cock in his pants for so long... His breathing became fast and uneven and she knew he was close.

"No, no, my love, you will come into me." She came up and sat down on him, she took his cock and led him into her, into her unbelievable hot and slick channel. Maker but she was so tempting. She screamed and he moaned ashe entered her completely. He was surprised that she would let him finish inside her, but still he didn't want to say no to that. She started to rock her hips, he held her her hips thightly and helped her to move. She rocked harder and harder, and then she felt his cock pulsing and spilling his seed inside her, a low groan leaving his lips. The thought of it was enough to make her come again. She collapsed next to him, cuddling her body to him and leaning her head on his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. He hugged her as he stared at the ceiling, he still felt like this is a dream and he couldn't believe that his heart would beat with such happiness now that they lied next to each other, naked and exhausted from the love making. He swallowed as he felt her body relaxing in his hug, and Elthina was right; had he both come here, he would've regret it for the rest of his life.

"Hawke… my heart belongs to you…" he said to her with a low voice. She lifted her head, eyes only half opened as her ears tried to reguster what he just said. He locked his eyes with hers then, and his heart fluttered as he saw her surprise.

"You can cherish it, love it, you can even crush it…" She took his hand into hers and gave it a little squeeze as shoe smiled at him.

"I would never crush your heart Sebastian…I am only able to love and to cherish it." He blinked at her, he couldn't believe that she would share the same feelings for him, even though he was a complete and utter jerk to her.

"Are you sure about…your feelings for me? I mean after all I did…" he asked her, unsure and afraid of the answer.

"I am sure, Sebastian. I love you…" She kissed his cheek. He smiled, he took a deep breath in relief to finally know what she felt for him.

"I love you too, my Hawke…" They´ve been lying still for a moment, both happy and content in each others presence and both enjoying the moment. Suddenly she felt guilty because she remembered that he had vows which are bow broken, probably because of her. She hesitantly lifted her head to meet his gaze and he immediately saw that she was sad because of something.

"But…what about your vows, Sebastian..?"

"I broke them." He whispered to her, there is no need for denying the truth any longer. She lowered her head, ashamed by the thought what she forced him to do. He saw the guilty in her eyes and he smiled a little, he took her chin and forced her to look back at him and his heart broke as he saw regret on her face.

"No, Amalia…this was the most beautiful night in my life…I don´t regret breaking my vows...because my heart..."

He pressed her hand to his chest where she could feel his steady heartbeat now.

"...always belonged to you. I just needed time to realize that." He leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered close as she felt his soft and warn lips pressed against hers, her heart beating frantically in her chest from the happiness she felt right now. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead on hers, his eyes fixed on her mouth as he spoke to her.

"You don´t know how long I have dreamt about this night, to be able to kiss you, to touch you and not just watch you from the distance. My heart ached for you since I saw you walk through the Chantry door, Amalia. I am yours, now and forever."


End file.
